This invention relates in general to a rearview device of a motor vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a sliding clutch for an adjustment device of a rearview device of a motor vehicle comprising two plastic parts of which a first part is formed as an external gear wheel having a first multiplicity of first coupling elements and the second part is formed as an internal shaft having a second multiplicity of second coupling elements, wherein the two plastic parts rotate with one another up to a predefined maximum torque, and wherein a positive fit exists between the first and second coupling elements up to the predefined maximum torque.
Such a sliding clutch is known from DE 10 2005 012 652 A1 and is characterized in that the two plastic parts abut one another with planar faces in such a manner that they are in engagement up to the predefined maximum torque due to static friction alone.
Sliding clutches are furthermore known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,721 A, US 2008/188315 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,310 A, 4,982,926 A, DE 10 2011 109375 A1, GB 2 022 199 A, GB 661 643 A, DE 10 2012 001891 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,491 A.
Adjustment devices for foldable motor vehicle side-view mirrors are diversely known in the state of the art, see e.g. EP 2 159 102 A1 or EP 2 230 131 A1.
It would be desirable to further develop a generic sliding clutch so that it is not only easy to construct, but also so that the setting of the predefined maximum torque is easy to change or adjust.